It is known to produce electricity in a combined cycle power plant integrated with a reforming plant where a gas turbine is fuelled by hydrogen containing gas. Thus, International Patent Application number WO 00/03126 relates to a process for the production of electric energy, steam, and carbon dioxide in concentrated form from a hydrocarbon feedstock, comprising formation of synthesis gas in an air driven autothermal reactor unit (ATR); heat exchanging the formed synthesis gas and thereby producing steam, treating at least a portion of the synthesis gas in a CO-shift reactor unit and carbon dioxide separator unit for formation of concentrated carbon dioxide and a hydrogen containing gas which at least partly is combusted in a combined cycle gas turbine for the production of electric energy; and where air from said turbine unit is supplied to the ATR unit, that the exhaust from the gas turbine is heat exchanged for production of steam which together with steam generated upstream is utilized in a steam turbine for production of substantially CO2-free electric energy.